Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of communicating in a plurality of protocols, a control method for the communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, progress has been made in external media as external storage devices, including their increased storage capacity and easier availability, for example. The external media are able to store data of various data formats, such as images, video, and music data (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-028556). However, image processing apparatuses, such as multifunction peripherals (MFP), have come to include a function to analyze a file read from an external medium, for example, and to transmit it. With an image processing apparatus of this type, it is impossible to transmit a file of a data format which is not supported by the image forming apparatus. However, with an image forming apparatus which can transmit e-mail and a file according to a file transfer protocol (FTP), because it is not necessary to analyze the content of a file, the image forming apparatus can transmit a file of a data format not supported by the apparatus.
However, a conventional apparatus has the following issue. For example, when a transmission method is selected, such as G3 facsimile (FAX) transmission or Internet FAX transmission, a file needs to be rasterized into image data once in advance. Therefore, there is no other way but to transmit only files in a data format supported by the image processing apparatus as is conventionally done. Since there are restrictions according to a data format and a transmission method as described above, a user's operation becomes cumbersome and complicated.